


Obsessed

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray is obsessed, Gray loves Natsu, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Tags will be added as story continues, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: People will call it a obsession, Gray was fine with it . He don't care about others, but only about Natsu he was the one . But strange things happen, and maybe Gray is not the only one with a obsession .





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed many of my stories have Yandere, Obsessive or Submissive main characters .... And I love it ! Okay Gray here is obsessed with Natsu, but maybe a little bit of plot twist about to happen in the future chapters .

He know he was staring but he could not help it .

' Oi Ice bastard what are looking at ! ' Screamed a pink haired young man, as he raised his fist at him .

' Your ugly face ash brains ! '

_Your face is all I can look at_

_'_ What you say you icy bitch ! Want me to hit you ! '

' Don't hurt yourself what you can't do ! '

_Please hit me, mark me please ._

' Ask for it ! ' As Natsu jumped on Gray to hit him, Gray hit him right back as Natsu fell against Lucy .' Guys watch it ! ' She said angry as she almost let Levy fall who was next to her .

_Come back, come at me ._

' Gray ! '

' Natsu ! '

_Yes scream my name ._

' Stop it you two .' Erza said as she looked angry, Gray and Natsu began to sweat as they backed off .' Sorry Erza we are just having a friendly .. huh .. Hug contest ! ' Natsu put his arms around Gray .' See .' Hoping she would be fooled, well someone is . ' Juvia wants to do the hug contest with Gray-sama ! ' As she jumped on Gray, and the three fell down .

 _Put your arms around me, hug my body till my bones break_

' I see if that's the case then ...' Erza went into a warrior mode .' I will defeat you all .'

Gray and Natsu screamed as they started to run .' Gray-sama ! '

' Come back here ! ' Erza shouted as she and Juvia went after them .

' They are so loud .' Lucy sighed .

' Are you jealous ~ ' Happy asked as he smirked .' Shut up you damn cat ! ' 

Gray and Natsu went into hiding, they watched as Juvia and Erza run past them . 

' This is so your fault .' Natsu whispered .

' How can this be my fault, you idiotic brain decided this .' Gray said back as he looked annoyed .

' Hey ! I saved us from a beating from Erza, you should thank me ! ' Natsu said loudly Gray put his hand on his mouth .' Shut up hot breath, they will find us like this .'

Natsu licked his hand .' Ew bastard .'

' Oh shut up princess, it's just a lick .. Hey don't do that .' Gray wiped his hand on Natsu arm .

' Ungrateful bitch .'

' Yeah yeah I should kiss you for saving me .' Gray rolled his eyes .

_I will kiss you, I will take your lips, I will take it all ._

Natsu gave Gray a weird look, Gray blushed almost as he looked away .' W-what .. '

' You will kiss me ? Me really ...' 

' What's wrong with that, I mean .. I .. Shut up .' Natsu was quiet as he went closer, Gray looked at Natsu confused .' What are you doing hot breath, you smell get away .'

_What a nice scent I love it ._

' N-Natsu .... ' Natsu pressed his lips against Gray's, who looked in shock at him . 

_Yes make me yours, make me all yours !_

Gray was so in shock he did not hear the footsteps .

' They are not here .'

' N-no let's .... Let's give this couple ... Privacy .' Was that Erza ?

The footsteps walked away, and Natsu stopped as he grinned .' Saved us again ! ' As he put the scarve down . When did he put it up ? Gray was so out of it .

He felt his body going hot, as he felt his cheeks going red . He bet he looks like a mess, maybe a bitch in heat because he feels like in going into a heat .

' Don't tell me it was your first kiss, or was it because of me .' Natsu teased but then got worried that Gray looked away .' Gray .. Hey sorry I did not mean ...'

' Of course not I .. I got to go . ' Gray stood up and left a very confused Natsu behind .

Lucy and Happy walked by .' Gray ? ' But Gray ignored them as he walked away, Lucy looked confused and almost screamed as Natsu stood behind her .

' N-Natsu ! What the ...'

' Is it me is Gray acting you know ...' 

' Did something happened ? ' Lucy asked worried .' We kissed .'

' Oh is that it .' Said Lucy 

' Well can't help it . ' Said Happy

And then the shock came .' You what ! '

( **Gray** ) 

Gray could not believe it, he just can't believe it .

He slammed his door shut as he went to lay down on his bed .

He just can't ...

A smile came on his face, as his cheeks went red . He felt like a school girl .

' He kissed me ... My Natsu kissed me .. ' Was so happy his heart beating hard, as he could think nothing but the kiss .

Gray took a picture from his pillow, as he kissed it back .' Next time is it my turn .'

_Oh my love, my love for you is big accept it please ._


End file.
